The Coldest Night of the Year
by sheepish123
Summary: A frigid winter night brings Amanda and Olivia closer than they've ever been before, both physically and emotionally. Two-shot. Amanda/Olivia pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**The temperatures recently dipped down to -40 where I live, so this idea for a story came to mind. This fic takes place in season 20, but Billie doesn't exist and Amanda isn't dating Dr. Al. **

**This story will be a two-shot, and I might bump it up to an M rating for the next chapter. **

**Happy Valentine's Day! :)**

xxxxxxxxxx

Amanda Rollins is freezing.

She can't seem to control the intense shivers that are wracking her small frame, no matter how hard she tries, her body shuddering from head to toe as the couch she is lying on shakes back and forth with the force of her vigorous movements.

It takes Amanda a moment to remember why she is curled up on a sofa in the middle of the night instead of her own bed, before recalling the playdate that she and Jesse had shared with Olivia and Noah several hours earlier. It had been way too cold to do anything outside since New York is currently ensconced in a deep-freeze of epic proportions, so they had decided on a cozy movie night at Olivia's place, the four of them cuddled up in front of the television together with Frannie snoring on the floor at their feet.

This has been their typical routine for quite some time now; a playdate every week on either Friday or Saturday night, depending on what their work schedules allow, with the occasional unplanned sleepover thrown in for good measure. An unexpected slumber party had ended up happening again tonight, and after getting the kids settled in Noah's room when they had grown tired and cranky, Amanda had indulged in some wine with her lieutenant before taking Frannie for a quick walk in the frigid temperatures.

Fully intending on waking Jesse up so the three of them could head home and Olivia could go to bed, Amanda had made the decision to have one more glass of wine when she had returned, promptly growing drowsy and dozing off on the brunette's couch shortly afterwards. It is obvious by the empty space beside her and the dark silence of the apartment beyond, that Olivia has gone to bed at some point over the past little while but not before thoughtfully tucking a blanket around Amanda's small form.

The thin material isn't enough to ward off the chill that she hasn't been able to get rid of since her stroll with Frannie through the icy streets, and Amanda struggles into a sitting position on the cushions, glancing around the room for something warmer to cover herself with. When she is unable to spot anything else that she can use, and the plaid shirt and jeans she is wearing are just not cutting it, Amanda gets to her feet and hops up and down for a few seconds in an effort to generate some heat.

Frannie is still sprawled in a furry lump on the floor, snoozing contentedly as a soft snore emits from her mouth, Amanda creeping by her pet's prone figure and tiptoeing toward the back of the apartment. A quick peek into Noah's room brings a tender smile to her lips, both kids tucked side by side into the little boy's bed and Jesse's tiny arms wrapped around Eddie the elephant, Noah's favorite stuffed toy.

She throws a longing glance at her boss' bedroom, Olivia's door standing wide open and an indistinct lump visible beneath the covers on the mattress, the brunette murmuring something unintelligible while she sleeps. Amanda has the urge to stride over to the bed and slip beneath the blankets next to Olivia, cuddling close to the older woman in an attempt to get warm, even though she knows how inappropriate that would be.

Rather than snuggling up with the boss that she has developed more than friendly feelings for lately, she decides to rummage through the linen closet in search of another blanket to add to her little nest on the couch. The shivers are intensifying as she whirls away from the door and tries to ignore the pang of disappointment in her chest at the prospect of returning to the living room alone, when a raspy voice suddenly stops Amanda in her tracks.

"Rollins? What are you doing?"

Amanda rolls her eyes at Olivia's formal use of her name, like they are still at the precinct instead of having an impromptu slumber party with their kids, surprised to feel a slight amount of hurt at the monicker. "I'm just looking for some extra blankets," she whispers, craning her neck to make out the huddled form in the dark and sidling closer to the door again. "It's a little chilly out on the couch."

"I can see you shaking from here," Olivia replies softly, the twinge of hurt swiftly melting away at the obvious concern in the other woman's voice and Amanda chiding herself for acting like an immature teenager with a crush.

"I haven't been able to get warm since I took Frannie for that walk," she mumbles through chattering teeth, tossing an accusatory look toward her snoozing pet, as if the dog's need for a bathroom break and some exercise is her own fault.

"That couch isn't very comfortable to sleep on," Olivia continues in a low tone, Amanda watching as she props herself up higher against the pillows, thick hair already mussed and standing out in adorable tufts around her head. "It left me with an aching back the few times that I've been unfortunate enough to fall asleep there."

"It's fine," Amanda answers with a shrug, dragging one fluffy-socked foot awkwardly back and forth along the floor as she tries to push down the trace of hope that Olivia will invite her into her bed.

A somewhat tense silence stretches out between them before Olivia holds up a corner of the covers, her normally confident voice sounding much more timid when she speaks again. "You can share with me, if you want."

Amanda's heart gives an excited leap in response, the organ immediately starting up a frantic rhythm inside her chest, but tries to project an air of nonchalance as she saunters over to the bed, her voice casual when she answers. "Sure, that would be great, thanks."

Despite it being Olivia's idea to share the bed, Amanda stands there uncertainly for moment, waiting for the older woman to change her mind and rescind her offer before ordering her to go back out to the couch. She clears her throat roughly and traces her fingertips in uneven patterns over the soft material of the quilt, overcome with a tidal wave of nervousness and trying to maintain her composure.

"Well, you can't sleep in your jeans," Olivia chastises quietly, breaking the strained silence between them and gesturing down to the lower half of Amanda's body. "Take your pants off-"

Amanda chokes over a stunned laugh before Olivia can even finish her sentence, listening to the irritated and amused sigh that sounds in return, and trying to ignore the swell of arousal at this unexpected proposition.

"I was going to say, take your pants off so you can change into a pair of pajama bottoms. There are some in the top drawer of the dresser." Olivia shakes her head, her lip turning up at the corner in what appears to be an exasperated smile as she motions toward the chest of drawers. "Or sleep in your jeans, if that's what you want. Who am I to tell you what to do outside of work?"

"Well, I usually sleep naked, but I guess it's a bit too chilly for that tonight," Amanda blurts out before she realizes what she is saying, glad for the darkness permeating the bedroom when a blush of mortification explodes across her skin to flood her cheeks with color.

"And you're also sharing a bed with your boss," Olivia reminds her in an unreadable tone as Amanda hastily turns away and busies herself digging through the other woman's dresser so they don't have to make eye contact for a few minutes.

She drags out the process of getting ready for bed as long as she possibly can, moving painfully slowly as she picks out the warmest pair of pajamas that she can find and throwing a glance over her shoulder before beginning to get changed, wondering if Olivia's eyes are resting on her. True to character, the brunette has rolled over onto her side and is facing away from her detective with the covers pulled up to her chin to allow her some privacy, Amanda feeling another pang of disappointment as she unbuttons her shirt and slips out of her jeans, unable to help wishing that Olivia was watching her.

Once she is clad in the cozy pair of pajamas that are a size too large, she tiptoes back to the bed and resumes her previous position beside the mattress, still waiting for Olivia to revoke her invitation. The older woman finally turns her head when Amanda doesn't move, fixing her with a confused expression as those big brown eyes sweep up and down the length of the nightwear she has on.

"Well, are you going to get in or were you planning on falling asleep standing up?" Olivia asks wryly, Amanda climbing shyly beneath the blankets and getting settled next to her on sheets that smell faintly of jasmine. "That's better, Rollins. Now you'll be much more comfortable."

_"Rollins,"_ Amanda repeats snarkily under her breath, feeling another spike of annoyance and hurt at Olivia's apparent attempt to put up a wall between them, even though they are resting only a few inches apart in the same bed.

"What was that?"

Amanda looks over to see that same piercing stare as Olivia's dark orbs bore into her own blue pair, heaving a sigh and deciding to state what's on her mind. "I don't like it when you call me Rollins, Liv."

"Well, that's your name, isn't it?" Olivia's voice is relaxed and teasing, although Amanda can detect a more serious note residing underneath.

"Considering how close we've become outside of work, close enough to share your bed for the night, maybe you can just call me by my first name when we're not at the precinct." Amanda tries to keep her tone light, not wanting to let on just how much her feelings are hurt by this, and ashamed of herself for being so uncharacteristically sensitive.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Olivia replies softly, Amanda becoming aware of the hand that is now gripping onto her arm beneath the covers. "I didn't realize it bothered you. I didn't even know I was saying it, to be honest. I think it's just developed into a habit after all these years."

"It just seems like you've been doing it on purpose," Amanda murmurs as pleasant tingles radiate throughout her body when Olivia's thumb starts stroking in soothing circles. "It seems like you're trying not to get too close to me or something."

"Trying not to get too close?" Olivia echoes with a gentle laugh, the other woman giving her arm a brief squeeze. "We're lying side by side in the same bed after you fell asleep on my shoulder in the living room earlier. If that's not considered close, I don't know what is."

"I feel like it's your way of keeping some distance between us, even it's only in the form of a name," Amanda insists softly, the truth continuing to tumble out in spite of her shame at speaking it. "It just seems like it's bothering you that we've been getting closer lately."

"Why would it bother me?" Olivia asks quietly, the gentle motion of her thumb on Amanda's borrowed pajama shirt coming to a halt. "I love having playdates with our kids. And I love our time together after they go to sleep. If it bothered me, I wouldn't keep seeing you every single week outside of work."

"I love it too," Amanda whispers solemnly, noticing the stiffness that has seeped into Olivia's body as an awkward tension fills the scant space left amidst them.

Silence descends upon the room again, as if neither one of them can find the right words to continue the conversation, intense shivers still wracking Amanda's frame, but unsure of whether it's because she has remained chilled to the bone from her time in the snow or it's due to the sudden seriousness of their discussion.

"You can move a little closer, if you're still cold," Olivia finally says softly, a mixture of relief and arousal thrumming through Amanda's body at the offer.

She slowly shifts over on the mattress until they are sitting shoulder to shoulder, their thighs pressing together and feet brushing against each other, inhaling sharply when she feels Olivia's arm wrapping carefully around her shoulders. Amanda burrows more deeply into the older woman's side, snuggling against the shapely form of her friend and boss, grateful for the slight amount of warmth that is beginning to seep into her system at long last.

There is a loud gasp of shock when Amanda's fingers accidentally graze bare skin as her hand mistakenly slips beneath the hem of Olivia's pajama top while she gets settled, the noise startling her as she yanks her arm guiltily away. "Jesus, Amanda, your hand feels like a block of ice!"

Before she can move back any further, a faint smile tugging at her lips when she realizes that Olivia has actually called her by her first name, Amanda is surprised to find both of her hands grasped tenderly in the brunette's larger pair. Olivia rubs them back and forth with brisk motions, the touch of her palms igniting a fire in Amanda's body that works swiftly to banish the chill, and she begins to have the opposite problem when beads of sweat slick her skin.

Olivia's hands stroke up and down her arms before pulling Amanda close enough to cuddle into her side again, Amanda taking the opportunity to burrow comfortably against her once more. "So what were you saying about me trying to put some distance between us?" the other woman murmurs into her ear in a husky voice, a shiver running down Amanda's spine at the sensual tone that most likely wasn't used on purpose but is affecting her just the same. "Is this close enough for you? Does it seem like it's bothering me?"

"No, I guess not," Amanda concedes softly, revelling in the intimacy of their position and wondering why they haven't snuggled like this before.

"It really is just a name, you know." Olivia's mouth is still hovering right next to her ear, inducing another head-to-toe quiver. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"Okay, I'm sorry," Amanda mutters in chagrin, mentally chastising herself for bringing it up. "It was just bugging me, so I thought I would mention it."

"So what do you do on nights like this when you're freezing and alone?" Olivia's voice has taken on a teasing quality again, the older woman obviously trying to change the subject and lighten the mood. "When you don't have someone else around to keep you warm?"

"Well..." Amanda trails off as embarrassment rises up once again at the images suddenly playing out in her brain, and she wonders how many times she is capable of blushing profusely in the same night. "Do you really want to know, Liv?"

She listens to Olivia clear her throat and feels the taller woman shifting beside her on the sheets, the brunette's tone a mixture of curiosity, wariness, and something else that Amanda can't quite define. "Um, I was the one who brought it up, so yes, I really want to know."

"Well, basically I do everything I possibly can to create some heat," Amanda explains slightly breathlessly, marvelling at how just this conversation alone is contributing to the warmth that is now infusing her body.

"Like what?" she hears Olivia inquire faintly, Amanda finding it amusing that the brunette wants her to make a list of examples despite sounding so hesitant.

"Drinking coffee or hot chocolate, getting some exercise, like vacuuming the apartment or going for a run...and doing other things..." Amanda trails off again, but this time there is a suggestive hint in her tone as rampant desire mixes with the embarrassment, in complete disbelief that they are actually having this discussion.

"Other things?"

She smiles into the darkness, aware that Olivia is playing dumb now, but deciding to go along for the ride as she is thoroughly enjoying the somewhat inappropriate nature of their conversation, surprised that Olivia is now toeing the boundary line with her but doing absolutely nothing to discourage it.

"Yeah, you know...things that involve going to bed naked, like I mentioned earlier," Amanda says casually, gratified to hear the tiniest intake of breath beside her. "It's just a different form of exercise and a good way to relax when I finally have some time to myself after a long day."

"Hmm, well, this little chat seems to have taken quite a drastic turn," Olivia notes in a slightly strangled voice after a short pause, Amanda hiding a grin when it's obvious that the other woman has to make a concerted effort to speak casually. "I wasn't really expecting to hear such..._personal_ details. This topic should probably be off-limits."

"Well, you asked," Amanda reminds her with a chuckle, elbowing Olivia playfully in the side. "I assumed you were looking for a truthful answer, so I gave you one. But, honestly, Liv, that was nothing. If you _really_ want to hear some personal details-"

"Ah, no, it's probably best if we try to get some sleep now," Olivia interrupts swiftly, Amanda trying to ignore the dampness that is residing at the juncture of her thighs at such a silly yet arousing talk with her friend. "The kids will probably have us up at the crack of dawn and we don't want to be too tired."

"Okay, Liv, but if you need some more tips on how to stay warm during the coldest nights of the year, I'll be happy to share them with you," Amanda replies cheekily, getting settled further beneath the covers and letting her eyelids drift closed, even though sleep is the last thing on her mind.

"Yes, I'm sure you would," Olivia murmurs in a faraway voice, Amanda noticing with no small amount of pleasure that the brunette has followed her lead by sinking down into the pillows next to her, a strong arm still wrapped tightly around her body.

"So are we going to cuddle for the rest of the night, or is that off-limits too?" she asks with a chuckle, grabbing onto Olivia's arm and holding it firmly against her body when she feels the older woman begin to move.

"I was just hugging you to help you warm up," Olivia says lightly, although her motions come to an immediate halt and they continue to lie there fused together. "But now that you don't seem as cold, it might be better to sleep on opposite sides of the bed instead."

"When did I say I wasn't as cold?" Amanda instantly protests, discreetly leaning over to wipe her forehead on the shoulder of her pajama shirt to rid herself of the moisture that is dotted there.

"Well, you're clearly sweating, so I just assumed you had warmed up by now," Olivia replies dryly, Amanda cursing her body for not being able to hide anything.

"It's a cold sweat," she answers quickly, grinning once more when Olivia starts laughing at her response.

"Mmm hmm, sure it is. God, please don't tell me you want to sleep naked now that you're too hot," the older woman mutters in that unreadable tone again, Amanda arching an eyebrow at this surprising reply and the words escaping her lips before she can stop them.

"I will if you want me to."

Another beat of tense silence stretches out between them, Amanda ready to apologize and assure Olivia that she was only joking, even though this isn't entirely true, opening her mouth and then abruptly closing it again when Olivia speaks first.

"As I said before, who am I to tell you what to do outside of work? Do whatever you want."

"Wait..._what?" _Amanda gasps in astonishment, her heart pounding so hard inside her chest that she fears the organ is in danger of bursting right through her rib cage with the force of the movement. "Okay, so let me get this straight...it's off-limits to talk about touching myself or to spend the rest of the night snuggling, but it's okay to sleep naked? Liv, you're sorta giving me some mixed signals here, especially since you so helpfully reminded me that I'm in bed with my boss."

The words are tumbling from Amanda's mouth now and she doesn't even bother to try and stop them, the heat that is simmering inside her body exploding into an inferno that has her fingers fumbling with the buttons of the borrowed pajama shirt, eager to rid herself of the offending garment. "Will you be sleeping naked as well? And more importantly, do you have a lock on your bedroom door?"

"Yes, I do," Olivia whispers after another pause, shocking Amanda with what she says next. "Maybe I should get up and lock it."

They stare intensely at each other in the darkness, eyes wide and breathing ragged, Amanda utterly stunned at the unexpected and welcome turn this night seems to be taking, and her voice barely audible when she is finally able to speak again.

"Yeah, maybe you should."


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is just a two-shot, so this will be the final chapter. Just a reminder that this fic takes place in season 20, but Billie doesn't exist and Amanda never dated Dr. Al. **

**_I've upped the rating of this story to an M for sexual situations so please be aware of that before continuing to read, if this subject matter is not something that interests you.  
_**

**I'm working on the final chapter of "Upon the Stair" and a new chapter for my drabble series, so hopefully I can get both of those updates posted soon. I apologize for how long it's taking to complete my Christmas fic - I'm still working on it, but I'm hoping to get it done at some point in the near future.  
**

**Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to read, review, favorite and follow this story! I really appreciate it! :)**

xxxxxxxxxx

Amanda must be dreaming.

That is the only explanation she can come up with for what is currently happening in Olivia Benson's bed, a sacred spot that she never would have guessed she'd be lucky enough to spend time in. Amanda is convinced that she must have drifted into slumber at some point during their conversation and in her sleep-deprived, sex-starved state, she has conjured up the scenario that she wishes was taking place.

They are both laying there stark naked, curled onto their sides and facing each other with the covers pulled over their shoulders to allow for some modesty, blue eyes trained intently on brown as the occasional ragged gasp of air punctuates the darkness. Shockingly, once Amanda had begun shedding her pajamas, Olivia had quickly followed suit, the two of them undressing in record time like they were in a race to see who could get naked the fastest while trying to keep their nude forms concealed beneath the blankets.

The fleeting burst of enthusiasm to free themselves from their confining nightwear and revel in their natural states seems to have died down as they lie in quiet calmness, although Amanda can still feel a nervous energy thrumming through her system and hopes Olivia doesn't regret what they have just done. "So...this is different," she finally ventures in a tentative tone, relieved when a shy chuckle sounds in return.

"Yup, we've never done this before." There is some hesitation evident in Olivia's voice, although Amanda is gratified to hear a note of excitement as well. "Are you sure you're not uncomfortable?"

"I'm fine, Liv," Amanda assures her softly, reaching out to stroke her fingertips along the quilt that is covering Olivia's arm but longing to touch silky, bare skin instead. "Better than fine, actually."

"Good, I'm glad. I'm fine too." There is a brief pause, as if Olivia is gearing up to say something else, and Amanda readies herself for whatever it might be. "So what do you want to do now?"

She has to hide a smile at the bashful, adorable questions her lieutenant is asking, Olivia sounding so much younger and less confident than she normally does. "Should we just go to sleep, since the kids will probably wake us up really early in the morning?"

"Let's not talk about the kids," Amanda says with a shrug of one shoulder. "And we can do whatever we want. I don't know about you, but I'm suddenly wide awake, so sleep is the last thing on my mind right now."

"Yeah, I'm not feeling so tired myself anymore," Olivia acknowledges quietly, Amanda's heart giving a delighted leap when the other woman shifts slightly closer to her on the sheets.

"So what do you think we should do, Liv? Any thoughts or ideas on how to occupy our time? I'm open to suggestions." Amanda has to work very hard to keep her face straight and her voice light, trying to downplay the eagerness in her tone and refrain from stating that what she _really_ wants to do right now is vault across the mattress and rip the blankets away from Olivia's body so she can straddle her boss' shapely figure.

"I don't..." Olivia trails off and clears her throat, Amanda nodding encouragingly for her to continue. "I don't want to do anything inappropriate, especially since we work together..."

"Uh, Liv, I hate to break it to you but since we're both completely naked in your bed, I think we're pretty far past the point of what's considered appropriate behavior between a lieutenant and her detective," Amanda sputters out with a laugh, determined to put the older woman at ease when she sees a strained expression cross her features. "But whatever happens in this room stays between us, okay? It's no one else's business. How about we're not Lieutenant Benson and Detective Rollins while we're in this bed? We're just Olivia and Amanda, two good friends who enjoy spending time together in the nude."

"Well, I don't generally make a habit of getting naked with my friends," Olivia chokes out around her own laughter, the serious look on her face dissolving into amusement.

"I'm glad to hear that, Liv," Amanda whispers with a lopsided grin. "Neither do I. And it would be a little weird to get naked with Fin and Carisi, don't you think?"

"A _little_ weird is definitely putting it mildly. Maybe it's best if we just leave everyone we know out of this conversation," Olivia replies with a perturbed wrinkle of her nose. "You just said that you don't want to talk about the kids right now, so I'm going to add the rest of our squad onto the list of people that shouldn't be mentioned in here."

"Okay, sounds good to me," Amanda answers with a chuckle, trying to banish unwanted images of her co-workers from her mind and wishing she had never brought them up in the first place. "We'll just concentrate on the two of us and what we want, and there is nothing you can suggest that will make me feel uncomfortable, I promise. So just say whatever you want to say, alright? You can tell me anything, Liv."

"Alright, um...I want to see what you look like without the covers on..." Olivia clears her throat, Amanda finding the brunette's abnormal awkwardness to be quite endearing. "But I don't want to rush things. I want to take it slow."

"I want to see what you look like too." Amanda tries to control her breathing, aware that her shallow breaths are emitting a little more audibly than they should be. "And we can take it as slow as you want, Liv. There's absolutely no rush and no pressure at all, okay?"

Olivia nods gratefully and they smile at each other in the darkness, Amanda overcome with a giddy nervousness as she decides to take the lead. "Okay, since we're starting off super slowly, here's my naked shoulder," she offers with a giggle, sliding the blankets down just enough to give the older woman a glimpse of her smooth, pale skin.

"Ooh, how scandalous," Olivia observes with a playful wiggle of her eyebrows, a smirk pulling on the corner of Amanda's lips in response.

"Alright, Liv, it's your turn...if you feel comfortable enough, that is. Come on, let's see that shoulder."

Amanda is surprised at how quickly her heart rate speeds up when Olivia mimics her actions by lowering the blanket bit by bit and letting her have a tantalizing peek at unblemished, olive skin. "You're beautiful," she murmurs reverently, her next suggestion slipping out before she realizes how foolish it sounds. "How about we move it down a little bit further now? I'll show you one of my breasts and then you show me one of yours, okay?"

"_One_ of them?"Olivia snorts in hilarity, giving a roll of her big brown eyes. "Why not both at the same time? God, this is so juvenile! I feel like we're counsellors at a summer camp, sneaking away somewhere private to drink beer and expose our body parts to each other."

"Well, we both exposed one of our shoulders, so I figured we'd do the same with our breasts. And that was a very specific example, Liv," Amanda notes with a chuckle. "Were you a naughty camp counsellor when you were younger?"

"I may have done some things that were against the rules when I was a teenager," Olivia hedges mysteriously, her gaze wandering away to fix on the wall.

"Oh, really?" Amanda arches a brow, her interest piqued now and not wanting Olivia's attention to stray. "Lieutenant Benson was a rule breaker? Hmm, do tell."

"Another time," Olivia promises with a snicker, gesturing at her with a hand that pokes out from under the rumpled covers. "We're a little busy right now. I thought you said I wasn't Lieutenant Benson in here and I believe you were about to show me something, so let's get on with it."

"Well, since you were just making fun of me, I might have to change my mind about that," Amanda answers casually, enjoying the chagrined expression that crosses Olivia's face and trying not to laugh at her efforts to conceal it. "You called my suggestion juvenile and it hurt my feelings."

"Well, I'm sorry, okay?" Olivia mutters with another roll of her eyes. "You're proving to be a lot more sensitive than I thought you were, Georgia Peach."

"Wow, Liv, I might just have to put those pajamas back on..." Amanda throws a pointed glance toward the puddle of flannel that she had carelessly flung over the side of the bed in her haste to remove every single item she had been wearing. "You don't sound very apologetic."

"Argh, _alright_, I really am sorry. Incredibly, regretfully sorry."

Amanda can't stifle her grin any longer at Olivia's dramatic, impatient tone, very slowly inching the blankets down over one of her breasts and then stopping to rest the fabric just above her nipple, wiggling the material teasingly back and forth and enjoying the sensation on her skin. She watches as Olivia's shoulders shake with silent laughter at her antics and a blush creeps up the other woman's neck to infuse her cheeks with bright spots of color, although Amanda can detect blatant arousal in the wide eyes that are fixed so intensely upon her.

"Come _on_, Amanda," Olivia whines in a frustrated voice that sounds nothing like the no-nonsense boss she is so used to hearing. "Stop teasing me."

"Hey, you called me Amanda again, instead of Rollins," she crows triumphantly. "Well, I suppose you deserve this, then, since you're obviously trying to break that obnoxious habit of only referring to me by my last name."

She begins lowering the blanket very slowly once more, beads of sweat slicking her skin at the rapt concentration that Olivia is bestowing upon her, those large, dark orbs not straying from her chest as Amanda exposes the hardened nub to the other woman's hungry gaze. For a moment, all is silent inside the bedroom; not a word spoken between them and their previously ragged breaths coming to a complete halt as Amanda watches Olivia lick her lips, those expressive eyes finally dragging themselves away from her breast to meet her own with a passion that both startles and excites her.

"Can I...can I touch you?" Olivia whispers timidly, Amanda's heart melting at the older woman's flustered state and the careful, respectful way she is treating her, although privately acknowledging that she wouldn't mind if Olivia just took the initiative and climbed on top of her trembling body to do whatever she feels inclined to do.

Amanda nods shakily and sucks in a deep breath as a bare arm appears from beneath the mess of blankets, Olivia holding the covers tightly to her own chest as she reaches out a hand that is noticeably quivering. She is pretty sure that her pounding heart comes to an abrupt stop as soon as Olivia makes contact with her skin, the other woman running her palm very lightly over Amanda's breast before stroking a delicate fingertip around the distended bud of her nipple.

"Mmm, Liv, that feels amazing. It's a good thing I took those pajama bottoms off because I would have ruined them by now," Amanda confesses in a hoarse voice that is laden with lust and desire, her eyelids heavy as she watches Olivia's tender movements with appreciation.

"Are you wet right now?" Olivia's words are raspy and barely audible, her forehead glistening with moisture, and it suddenly feels like the temperature inside the room has shot up by several degrees.

"I'm soaked," Amanda admits softly, watching as Olivia's features contort into an expression of disbelief, the older woman's eyebrows raising high on her forehead and her jaw opening slightly.

"What, you don't believe me? You want me to prove it?" Amanda challenges lightly, her heart galloping in an uneven rhythm as she slowly slides her palm over her own breast until her fingertips are brushing against Olivia's. "Take my hand, Liv."

She keeps her gestures unhurried, wanting to make sure Olivia is okay with taking this giant step, aware that the friendship they share will never be the same again and hoping she is not making a colossal mistake by encouraging this. It feels right, though, being so close with the other woman as Amanda spreads her legs and gently guides Olivia's hand beneath the blankets to the juncture of her thighs, listening to the sharp gasp that follows.

"I told you," she murmurs in a choked voice, her breath catching in her throat at the exquisite feeling of Olivia's fingers touching her so intimately for the first time. "You do things to me, Liv."

"You do things to me too. I think I'm about as soaked as you are," Olivia whispers in reply, Amanda overwhelmed with a desperation to reciprocate the touch, but deciding to hold back since they are supposed to be taking things slow.

"Sorry if I'm moving too quickly," she says softly, making a supreme effort to hold herself still on the sheets and not start grinding into the hand that is resting between her legs.

"Do you want to stop?" There is a mixture of uncertainty, disappointment and arousal in Olivia's tone, and Amanda places her palm on top of the brunette's hand when she feels the other woman begin to pull away, her breath hitching at the added pressure on her core, and seeking to reassure her yet again that the last thing she wants to do is stop.

"No, definitely not. Do you?"

"No..."

"So what do you want to do, Liv?" Amanda's tone is calm despite feeling the exact opposite, urging Olivia to keep speaking when the older woman trails off.

"I want to move my fingers."

"Move them away from me?" she confirms quietly, trying to tamp down her own disappointment at the prospect of putting a halt to their goofy, erotic activities.

"No, move them like this," Olivia replies more assertively, a surprised moan ripping from Amanda's lips as slender fingers begin gliding through her drenched folds.

The noise is swiftly muffled as Olivia leans forward to cover Amanda's mouth with her own, smothering another moan that tries to escape as she bucks against the hand that is bringing her so much pleasure. "Are you sure this isn't off-limits too, Liv?" Amanda gasps out in a voice that is dripping with arousal and amusement as she recalls their earlier conversation, a snort of laughter sounding from the other woman before her lips are covered by Olivia's again.

The kiss is frantic and passionate, the gesture starting out somewhat clumsily as it takes them a moment to find the right rhythm, Amanda's eyelids squeezing shut when a thumb begins circling her tingling bundle of nerves and a tongue probes gently at her lips for access. She opens her mouth to allow Olivia's tongue to slide against her own just as two fingers slip inside of her, Amanda's back arching off the bed as she wrenches the covers away from her sweltering form to allow Olivia more room to move.

The older woman doesn't seem to mind that all the blankets on the mattress are now piled high on top of her body, her motions not slowing down in the slightest as she pumps her fingers and continues circling her thumb, Amanda feeling the heat of her impending climax gathering low in her belly. It doesn't take long for the orgasm to rip right through her with a stunning intensity, leaving her shaking and breathless as the entire bed rocks back and forth with the force of her movements, Amanda needing several minutes to regain her voice as she lies sprawled in a boneless heap on the sheets.

"Fuck, that was amazing," she finally pants, her head lolling on the pillow and giving Olivia a lazy, satisfied smile. "I'm definitely not cold anymore."

"Glad to hear it," Olivia chuckles as she nods to the mass of covers that are still concealing her nudity from Amanda's gaze. "And I'm definitely not cold anymore either, since you felt the need to throw every single blanket on top of me at the same time."

"Sorry about that, I got a bit overheated," Amanda giggles as she shifts closer to the other woman once again, reaching out a hand to stroke through unruly dark hair and letting her fingertips slide down to graze a flushed cheekbone. "You don't have to keep all of those blankets on, Liv. I want to see you."

There is a soft thump in the hallway just outside the door, Amanda suddenly thrown into panic-mode as she dives across the remaining space on the mattress and skitters beneath the pool of covers in an attempt to hide herself from anyone lurking on the opposite side. She hears the shocked gasp of arousal that emits from Olivia's mouth and is unable to choke back the moan that escapes her own throat as their naked bodies are jostled together, the unintentional action causing another flood of wetness at the juncture of her thighs.

"Did you forget that I locked the door?" Olivia asks breathlessly, Amanda groaning at the new and exquisite feeling of the brunette's bare skin on her own, one of Olivia's puckered nipples grazing her breast. "Or did you just want an excuse to press yourself up against me while we're both in our birthday suits?"

"Our _birthday suits_, Liv? Wow, that's a sexy way of putting it." Amanda is overcome with uncontrollable laughter as she clutches onto Olivia's quivering body, not knowing exactly how to feel in a situation that is both extremely sensual and utterly ridiculous. "I honestly forgot that you locked it. And it sounds like Frannie is just going for a midnight stroll. I can hear her toenails clicking on the floor. She likes to do that at home too. She gets a bit restless at night."

"Okay, good." She listens to Olivia's sigh of relief, both of them chuckling when their noses bump into each other as Amanda gets settled into a more comfortable position. "I'm glad the kids aren't sneaking around out there."

They are quiet for a few minutes, Amanda making no attempt to separate herself from Olivia as they try to catch their breaths, and relieved when the older woman doesn't tell her to move over and return to her previous spot on the mattress. She walks her fingers very slowly up Olivia's forearm as they snuggle together, gently exploring smooth, olive skin that is pebbled with goosebumps, and a pleasant shiver running down her spine when she feels Olivia's fingertips drawing light circles across her back.

"What are you thinking about?" the other woman whispers into her ear, warm breath blowing strands of Amanda's mussed blonde hair away from her face.

"I'm thinking that you should have a turn now, Liv," she whispers back, her hand sliding from Olivia's arm to rest on her stomach, swirling one fingertip around the brunette's belly button and smiling when the taller woman's back arches.

"I lied earlier," Olivia blurts out, bringing an abrupt halt to Amanda's suggestive actions, her hand going still on the soft skin that she is so intent on teasing.

"Lied about what?" There is a knot of dread forming in her stomach as she freezes on the sheets, feeling the stiffness of Olivia's body beside her own and terrified of what the answer is going to be.

"About why I keep calling you Rollins. I _was _trying to put some distance between us because I've been scared of my feelings for you," Olivia confesses in a low tone, Amanda feeling the rapid flutter of the brunette's heart as she speaks. "But not scared enough to stop seeing you outside of work. I think I'd miss it too much."

"So you thought that calling me by my last name would make those feelings disappear?" Amanda gives Olivia a tender poke in the ribs, her dread quickly turning to elation at this unexpected news as she meets Olivia's intense gaze in the darkness. "And if it's not obvious by now, I have feelings for you too."

"It's more than that, though." There is blatant anxiety in Olivia's tone and Amanda holds her closer, wanting to soothe any fear or panic she is having about this conversation. "It's more than just a crush or wanting to date. I...I think I'm falling in love with you." There is a brief pause, Amanda's heart pounding as hard as Olivia's is and holding her breath as she waits for the older woman to finish. "And that scares the hell out of me."

"Why does it scare you?" Amanda asks shakily, her mind racing with this revelation and a shriek of surprised joy threatening to burst forth from within.

"A lot of different reasons, aside from the obvious, which is our work relationship," Olivia mutters with a shrug, Amanda's heart clenching at the vulnerability playing out over her face. "I feel like an idiot around you when we're not at the precinct; I'm either trying to push you away or I'm acting like a teenager who's falling in love for the first time. But mostly, I'm afraid that what I feel for you is too much; that I'm coming on too strong and your feelings aren't on the same level."

"Coming on too strong? Liv, honey, I basically invited myself into your bed and then eagerly ripped my pajamas off at the mere suggestion of sleeping naked," Amanda reminds her gently, her lip quirking up at the corner. "I put your hand between my legs so you could feel how wet I was, for god's sake."

"Did you hear me objecting?" Olivia chuckles as a perfectly sculpted eyebrow arches in amusement. "And _I_ invited _you_ into my bed, Amanda. I didn't want you to be cold all night."

"Well, mission accomplished." Amanda laughs as she marvels at the inferno that is still raging inside her body, unsure when it will be extinguished. "I don't think it's possible to be cold with you pressed naked against me like this. I feel like I'm about to burst into flames. And whenever I'm cold in the future, I'll just picture this scene in my mind and I'm sure I'll be hot in an instant.

"I'm happy to help," Olivia answers softly, a seductive grin stretching across her face. "And you're always hot, Amanda."

"Hmm, that was a bit cheesy, Liv, but thank you for the compliment." Amanda slips an arm around Olivia's curvy waist, sure that she will never stop delighting in the extraordinary feel of her satin skin, and leans up to plant a lingering kiss on a plump pair of lips. "And to put your mind at ease, I want you to know that I think I'm falling in love with you too."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Amanda shakes her head affectionately at the amazement in Olivia's voice, placing a languid line of kisses down the other woman's neck and watching as a pretty pink blush appears in their wake. "In fact, I don't _think _I am. I _know_ I am."

Their lips crash together a split second after this announcement, Amanda pushing Olivia gently down onto the mattress so she can straddle her, determined to bring the older woman as much pleasure as Olivia has just given her. She is ecstatic at the unexpected outcome of this visit and hopes the frigid winter weather will stick around for a long time to come, Amanda already anticipating many more nights of cozy snuggles and passionate lovemaking as they try to keep each other warm.


End file.
